A Soul's Whisper
by lilgirlost
Summary: All Kurt wanted was a life with Finn, but as Hitler's insanity grows, Finn decides to leave Germany for America…maybe taking Kurt's heart with him.
1. A Soul's Whisper

**Disclaimer: **Glee isn't mine, just playing.

**Author's Notes: **At the end of June, I decided to set myself a challenge. And the challenge is simple, every day in the month of July, I will post a piece of fanfiction or a piece of fanart (which coincides with one of the pieces of writing) to my tumblr related to my Glee OTPs and World War II.

* * *

><p><strong>A Soul's Whisper<strong>

_Frankfurt, Germany, 3 May 1937_

"Why her?" The young German asked; his smile was brittle and the hurt was evident in his eyes, but his tone was even, he needed to keep it together, otherwise he knew he would fall apart. And that was one thing he had sworn he would never do, allow other person to see him cry, even if that other person was his lover…the love of his life.

His companion turned and looked at his briefly, before turning his attention back to the airfield and the large airship that appeared to swallow the night sky. As he stared across the field, he thought about the answer to that question.

He and his lover, Kurt, had been together for years and had seen so much in their fairly short lives. The pair had meet almost seven years ago, while studying at university in England, and from the start there had been undeniable connection between them. They had begun as friends, and from there, the relationship had grown into one of lovers. A relationship strong enough to mean when asked to live in Germany with Kurt, Finn had not hesitated in his reply of yes. Kurt had been over the moon over when Finn had agreed to come home with him, thinking about all the things that he and Finn would be allowed to do, openly. But the Germany he had left at 17 was not the Germany he returned to at 24. In the time he had been away, the Nazis had come to power and they weren't mincing their words or feelings about homosexuals. The persecution of gays was growing stronger with each passing day, and Finn feared for himself because he was an American in a hostile land.

And now as they stood on this airfield in Germany, Kurt feared that this would the last time he would see the other man, his lovable and kindhearted Finn. Kurt knew that it was only a matter of time before the Nazi party was at their doorstep; he just never expected Finn to leave him like this and it broke his heart. This was the man he loved, and this man was choosing another person, a woman, over him and the life they could have.

Tugging his coat closer to his body to ward off the chill in the spring night air, Finn finally had an answer to the German's question. "This might be a match made by my mother, Kurt, but regardless of whether or not this girl existed, I would still be going home. This isn't about her, Kurt; this is about being safe and Germany isn't safe anymore. Men and women are disappearing off the streets; our friends are being threatened, their families too. I can't stay, Kurt. As much as I love you, I can't stay."

Kurt regarded Finn for a moment, turning the words over in his head as they continued to watch the airship prepare for the boarding of its passengers. The zeppelin was a beauty, a wonder of modern engineering, and in three days it would land at Lakehurst Naval Air Station. From there, Finn would travel to his hometown in Ohio, the town was small but from Kurt had been told, its citizens were wonderful.

"What about what I want? Don't I get a say in all this? I don't want to loose you, Finn. And if you leave, I know in my heart that I will never see you again." Kurt told the other man, hoping that Finn understood what he was trying to say….trying to ask. Kurt had always been a strong person, but one flaw in his personality was asking for what he wanted. He wanted Finn to ask him to come to America with him; he wanted to live the rest of his life with the other man, even if they had to hide their true relationship, at least he still got to be with the American.

As though Finn understood what Kurt was leaving unspoken, he reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand where it rested against the metal railing of the observation deck.

Entwining their fingers together, Finn spoke. "Then come with me. We don't have to go to Ohio; we can go to New York and become lost in the crowds and the lights…nameless, faceless men. I want to live my life with you, Kurt; I meant it when I told you all those years ago at University that I couldn't picture my life without you and I don't want too. You've opened my eyes, Liebling. And I don't want to close them again, as trite as that sounds."

Kurt smiled slightly and gave a slight chuckle at Finn's use of the German word for beloved, even after two years in Germany, Finn's accent was still horrible; but horrible accent or not, it warmed his heart to hear Finn use it. Finn grinned in response to Kurt's small chuckle, happy to hear the other man's laugh, even a small one, after weeks of sadness and silence.

Finn tugged on Kurt's hand pulling the man into his arms as he whispered in the smaller man's ear the words that were written on his soul. "I don't want anyone but you. You're my soulmate, Kurt…the love of my life. And I would rather spend a hundred years wishing to hold you in my arms than spend even one second married to a woman I don't want."

"Oh, Finn." Kurt whispered, tightening his grip on the taller man, taking comfort from the warmth and safety he felt pressed up close to the American. "But I have a life here."

"Do you? An estranged aunt does not constitute a family; your mother died when you were a child and your father last winter. There is no one and no thing that is keeping you here." Finn said, trying to reason with his lover. "Come back to the states with me; come make a life with me, Kurt. If you don't want New York and for some strange reason want Ohio; then we can go there, buy a small house on the edge of town and live as recluses." Kurt giggled at the image of that; while Ohio wasn't his ideal location to live, he would live there if it meant being with Finn.

Tucking in as close as he could to Finn, Kurt placed a small kiss on the other man's neck before nodding his head in agreement. Finn felt the movement of Kurt's head, rather than seeing it. But that didn't matter, because Kurt had accepted his proposal of marriage, a thought that sent him over the moon, for that was exactly what it was, a proposal or as close as Finn would probably ever be able to give Kurt in their lifetime.

Finn hugged Kurt again, as he spoke into the other man's ear. "We don't have to take the Hindenburg tonight; we can wait a few days, travel to London and stay a week or two before booking passage from Southampton to New York. You are my life now, Kurt; everything and everyone else in the world are just bonuses."

Pulling away from Finn, Kurt drank in the sight of his lover, letting his eyes wonder across the contours of Finn's face, from the softness of his lips to the shape of his brows. "Take me back to the hotel and make love to me, Finn. We'll figure out the rest in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Accompanying Art: http: pics. livejournal. com/ lil_grl_lost/ pic/ 0000ctwq/**


	2. Sequel: New York, New York

**Summary: **Thirty years later…a slice of life.

* * *

><p><strong>New York, New York<strong>

_New York City, New York, 1967_

"Good evening, Mr. Hummel." The doorman greeted, the sharply dressed older man.

"Good evening, Joe." The German returned, his accent not as thick as it had been in he's youth. "How's everything?"

"Good. Good. Can't complain." Joe replied, holding the apartment building door open for the slight man to pass through.

"Well, that's…" Kurt said, pausing as he tried to search for a word to use, "good." He finished lamely, frowning slightly.

"Yeah. Your roommate is home," Joe told the man, attempting to make conversation. "just in case you were wondering."

"Thank you, Joe." Kurt said with a smile. Not raising to the bait that usually came when the staff and even fellow tenants inferred things about his relationship with his _roommate._ "And have a nice night."

"You too, sir." Joe responded, letting the door close behind the tenant.

Pushing the apartment door open, Kurt called out a soft, "Finn?"

"In here."

"In where?" Kurt replied, rolling his eyes at disembody voice.

"The bedroom." Finn called back.

"Oh?" Kurt questioned, not missing the opportunity to ask. "Miss me that much?"

"You know it." Finn retorted, as he continued to unpack his suitcase on the bed.

The German watched from the doorway, enjoying the view of Finn's ass as he bent and straightened time and again. "How's your mom?"

"She's good. She hated that you couldn't make it, but understood that you couldn't leave on such short notice." Finn explained, turning to look at his partner in the doorway.

"Well, I hated not being able to see her too. I love her apple pie." Kurt responded, stepping further into the room.

"Of course you do." Finn countered, smiling gently at his lover. He knew that Kurt had wanted to go, and hated that he hadn't been able too.

"Hush, you." The German retorted, huffing slightly at the grin spreading across Finn's face.

"I'm starting to think that you only love me for her apple pie."

"Oh, sweetie. I loved you before the apple pie. The pie is just an unforeseen and delicious bonus." Kurt said smirking.

"So how is work?"

"Work is good. The designs are almost finished, so I should be ready to leave for the Hamptons in a few weeks."

"Good. I'm going to hold you to that." Finn responded with a grin and a wink, causing a slight blush to spread across Kurt's cheeks.

"Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Retired. We can't all be men of leisure." Kurt rolled his eyes at his partner, while he was used to Finn alluding to his retirement, didn't mean that he found it funny.

"Jealous…?" The American asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Of course not. You being retired means that I can have you anytime and any place." Kurt remarked, returning Finn's smirk with one of his own.

"Of does it. What if I don't agree to that?"

"Why wouldn't you…It's a win/win situation for both parties. We all get what we want." Kurt explained, giving Finn a 'duh' expression.

"True…very true." The taller man agreed, stroking his chin and giving Kurt a look that spoke volumes. "When can we start this win/win situation?"

Kurt looked at his watch than back at Finn. "Really, Mr. Hudson?"

Finn whined a little, the sound emitting from the back of his throat. Kurt looked at his lover, taking in the man's pout and general cuteness when he tried to imitate a little lost puppy. Smiling at the taller man, Kurt walked closer to him, evading his personal space as he wrapped his arms around Finn's neck and pulling him up into a kiss, which was eagerly returned.

They had been apart for almost a week and it was a separation that neither of the men had enjoyed. When one of them had to travel, the other usually managed to go with them. But this time, there hadn't been time. Mrs. Hudson had taken a fall and Finn had rushed to his mother's side, leaving Kurt behind to work on his summer collection. Kurt had understood and had even urged Finn to go, then and there; but just because he had supported it, didn't mean that he hadn't missed his lover.

Finn pulled Kurt from his head as he tugged at the smaller man's shirt, pulling it from his trousers, beginning to unbutton it. Kurt returned the tugging with some of his own, pushing Finn's blazer from his shoulders and onto the bed. After Kurt's shirt was undone, Finn released Kurt long enough to pull his own shirt over his head, before grabbing Kurt's hips. Leaning back onto the bed, Finn yanked Kurt down with him.

"Eager, aren't we." Kurt giggled, enjoying the feeling of their naked chests pressed together. Wiggling slightly in Finn's hold, Kurt managed to swing his legs around Finn's hips, so he was straddling the taller man. "In that case, let's see what I can do about that."

And he did.


End file.
